battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island, abbreviated to BFDI, is an animated web series that first premiered on January 1, 2010 on the YouTube channel jacknjellify. The show takes place in a fictional location known as Goiky. There are a total of 25 episodes in the 1st season. Overview This season involves 20 (later 21) anthropomorphic inanimate objects who have known each other all their lives, and are casually living together. But when the host, the Announcer, falls from the sky and tells everyone about the luxurious island known as Dream Island, competition sparks, and everyone begins battling each other for the island. In Episode 1 Part 2, the 20 contestants were divided into 2 teams: Squishy Cherries and Squashy Grapes. The 2 teams competed in contests at the beginning of every month, with the losing team being put up for elimination, known as Cake at Stake. The viewers then got to decide who they wanted to be eliminated between the 1st and 10th of every month, with the contestant having the most votes being eliminated, and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Episode 9, the teams reformed, and a 3rd team called Another Name was formed in the process. During Cake at Stake, the 2 most voted contestants would leave the losing team. The winning team would then choose one of the 2 to be on their team, with the other being eliminated. In Episode 12, the teams dissolved, and the contestants competed as individuals. A point system was also introduced. The contestant's scores were carried out through the season, and they could earn/lose points depending on how they did in a contest. At the end of an episode, the 3-4 contestants with the lowest scores would be up for elimination, and the most voted contestant would be sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In Episode 19, the point system ended, and competitors competed for immunity. 1 or 2 people won immunity each episode, with the rest of the contestants being put up for elimination, and the most voted competitor being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. This process continued until the final 3. The viewers then voted between the 3 finalists, with the most voted contestant winning Dream Island. Production In 2008, Michael and Cary Huang created a catalog which featured a comic strip of Firey, Woody, Teardrop, Spongy and Match. They later decided to do comics, comic strips, and even some series like Total Firey Island, Total Firey Points and others. They decided to make a Flash animation series of a contest to win a island called "Dream Island" like Total Firey Island. They decided to release on YouTube on jacknjellify's channel instead of carykh's channel. Mechanics Cake at Stake This is the elimination process for Battle for Dream Island; initially, the team that lost last contest is usually put up for elimination. The viewers then vote who they want to be eliminated on the losing Team between the 1st and 10th of each month. At the beginning of the next episode, the elimination ceremony, known as Cake at Stake commences. If a contestant is safe, then they will receive a slice of cake or a various prize. The competitor with the most votes will not get the cake, and will be eliminated from the battle, and thus, sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Since the eventual merge of the teams, the contestants that did not receive immunity (or got the lowest scores during the point system stage of the game) are put up for elimination. Typically, 3-4 contestants were put up for elimination during the merge. Occasionally, the contestants themselves got to choose who was eliminated instead. Rewards Many contests reward the winners. Usually, the prize is immunity for the winning team/contestant(s), but sometimes the reward is an eliminated competitor/rival teammate being added/moved to the winning team. Before the merge, contestants could also win Win Tokens. If a contestant is up for elimination, they could use their Win Token to erase half of their votes, helping them stay usually safe(Except For Needle) during eliminations. Other rewards (BFDI posters, BFDI DDSs, teddy bears, houses) were also given out prior to reaching a new stage in the competition. Characters 20 inanimate objects, plus the host: Announcer, and David, who joined in episode 18 make up the main cast. Everyone, excluding the Announcer, compete on the show. Contestants :See also: BFDI elimination table Recommended characters Starting in episode 10, the viewers got to create their own characters in the comments section of a video that would make cameos in the next episode. Originally, their were no restrictions on creating characters, however, starting in episode 18 ("Reveal Novum"), only one recommended character was allowed per recommender, and as of episode 23 ("Hurtful!"), no copyrighted characters were allowed to avoid lawsuits. In Episode 17 ("The Reveal"), 30 handpicked recommended characters were chosen to be part of a special voting period, with the most voted character joining the competition. The winner of the voting was David, who joined as the 21st contestant of Battle for Dream Island. Episodes There is a total of 25 episodes. The first episode was a double length episode, while the rest of the episodes ranged at around 7-15 minutes each. Re-uploaded episodes There were 2 episodes of the season that had to be re-uploaded due to fatal errors in the originals. The first was Episode 12 ("A Leg Up in the Race"). In the original, Golf Ball and Rocky were shown on the Another Name team, despite the fact that in the previous episode ("Lofty"), Golf Ball got eliminated and Rocky got moved to the Squishy Cherries, and neither of them should have been there. As a result, the episode was taken down, and a new version was uploaded, with the error fixed. The second was Episode 20 ("Gardening Hero"). This episode was originally missing a 30-second portion that contained elimination/rejoin details and the recommended characters for that episode. The episode was later re-uploaded with that part of the episode included. Trivia *Overall, there were a total of 53 characters (Excluding recommended characters/Speaker clones) in the 1st season (20 (21 if David is counted) contestants, 3 hosts, and the 30 (29 if David is not counted) hand-picked recommended characters). *All of the characters either had both arms and legs, were armless, or didn't have any limbs at all. **33 characters have both arms and legs. (32 if Pin is not counted) **10 characters are armless. **10 characters have neither arms nor legs. (11 if Pin is counted) **None of the limbless people ever competed in this season, but Pin lost her limbs in the following season. *There is a season 2, called Battle for Dream Island Again as confirmed in February 2012. *All of the finalists in this season had both arms and legs. **All of the finalists in this season also weighed less than 1/10th of an ounce, according to Golf Ball. **They were also all voiced by Michael. *There are a total of 6 episodes in this season in which the voters did not vote someone to be eliminated. *In some cases, a character says Oh My God, but in a way referring to what they are from. **The ones who say a parody are as follows (possibly to be updated): ***Leafy: "Oh my tree" — She says this when she sees the bottom of the bottomless pit her 5-person team is falling to. ***Firey: "Oh my oxygen" — This is said when Firey is angered by Rocky's barfing. ***Bubble: "Oh my bubble blower" — Bubble says this when claiming her love for Ice Cream Cake. ***Flower: "Oh my gardener" — This is said when Flower sees the bugs that the Speaker Box created. ***Snowball: "Oh my snowflakes" — This is said when Snowball talks about the new elimination tune from thecartoonremix4 in The Glistening. ***Match: "Oh my, like, woodsicles" — She says this when she freaks out after Flower points out that the TLC is sealed shut. ***Coiny: "Oh my mint" — Said when the SG's were split ***Pin: "Oh my pin factory" — In Bridge Crossing and The Long-lost Yoyle City ***Tennis Ball: "Oh my place where tennis balls are created" — In IDFB **They also said shortened versions: ***Match — OMG (said always), OMQ, and OMW (Barriers and Pitfalls) ***Bubble — OMBB (Sweet Tooth) ***Leafy — OMZ (Barriers and Pitfalls) ***Pencil — OMG (always) ***Pin — OMPF (Bridge Crossing and The Long-lost Yoyle City) *The first 3 eliminated contestants all rejoined the game. *Two contestants shared an antagonist role. *Flower is the first and last to eliminated in BFDI. **Additionally, Spongy is the second and second last contestant eliminated. *The first shown objects in BFDI (on YouTube) are Match and Pencil. *Before BFDI, jacknjellify had only 11 subscribers, but after, his number of subscribers grown by more than a factor of 1000! (Now he has 320,992+ subs.) *BFDI raised jacknjellify up to the 4988th most viewed channel in the world. *In Goiky, it is mostly sunny. It has only rained once. * The first season has no delayed episodes. *BFDI also stands for Blocky's Funny Doings International, an in-universe prank company. *Battle for Dream Island premiered on New Year's Day of 2010. *There was no food characters in this season. **However, if you count recommended characters, like Fries, Pie, Eggy and Taco, there are. * BFDI has no female voice actors, although future seasons do for some characters. * This is the only season so far to be complete. BFDIA was cancelled and IDFB was put on hiatus after BFB started, but BFB has potential to be the next complete season. * On the intro of the 25th episode of BFDI, Eraser said that there might be a cool coincidence if you put the 1st spoken word on the first episode, the second word of the episode, and so on all the way to the 25th spoken word on the 25th episode and made a message. The message says: "Yeah, what is it? Now I see you are taking the word with the place of the episode number. This is the message, no coincidence." Contestant pages Blocky new.png|Blocky|link=Blocky Bubble_wiki_pose.png|Bubble|link=Bubble Coiny Oficial.PNG|Coiny|link=Coiny HD David.png|David|link=David Eraser 6.png|Eraser|link=Eraser Firey.png|Firey|link=Firey Flower3.png|Flower|link=Flower gb.png|Golf Ball|link=Golf Ball Icyidfb-0.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Leafy.png|Leafy|link=Leafy Match2.PNG|Match|link=Match Neddle2.PNG|Needy|link=Needle Pen 7.png|Pen|link=Pen Pencil2.png|Pencil|link=Pencil OfficialPin.png|Pin|link=Pin Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Snowball2.png|Snowball|link=Snowball SPONGY2.png|Spongy|link=Spongy Teardrop 10.png|Teardrop|link=Teardrop Tbidfbintro.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Woody.png|Woody|link=Woody Episode pages Hqdefault-1.jpg|Take the Plunge: Part 1|link=Take the Plunge: Part 1 Hqdefault-2.jpg|Take the Plunge: Part 2|link=Take the Plunge: Part 2 Hqdefault-03.jpg|Barriers and Pitfalls|link=Barriers and Pitfalls Hqdefault-04.jpg|Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?|link=Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Hqdefault-05.jpg|Sweet Tooth|link=Sweet Tooth Hqdefault-06.jpg|Bridge Crossing|link=Bridge Crossing Hqdefault-07.jpg|Power of Three|link=Power of Three Hqdefault-08.jpg|Puzzling Mysteries|link=Puzzling Mysteries Hqdefault-09.jpg|Cycle of Life|link=Cycle of Life Hqdefault-10.jpg|Insectophobe's Nightmare|link=Insectophobe's Nightmare Hqdefault-11.jpg|Crybaby!|link=Crybaby! Hqdefault-11-0.jpg|Lofty|link=Lofty BFDIHQ12.jpg|A Leg Up in the Race|link=A Leg Up in the Race BFDIHQ13.jpg|Don't Lose Your Marbles|link=Don't Lose Your Marbles BFDIHQ14.jpg|Half A Loaf Is Better Than None|link=Half A Loaf Is Better Than None BFDIHQ15.jpg|Vomitaco|link=Vomitaco BFDIHQ16.jpg|Bowling, Now with Explosions!|link=Bowling, Now with Explosions! BFDIHQ17.jpg|The Reveal|link=The Reveal BFDIHQ18.jpg|Reveal Novum|link=Reveal Novum Hqdefault (19).jpg|Rescission|link=Rescission BFDIHQ20.jpg|Gardening Hero|link=Gardening Hero BFDIHQ21.jpg|The Glistening|link=The Glistening BFDIHQ22.jpg|Don't Pierce My Flesh|link=Don't Pierce My Flesh BFDIHQ23.jpg|Hurtful!|link=Hurtful! BFDIHQ24.jpg|Insectophobe's Nightmare 2|link=Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 BFDIHQ25.jpg|Return of the Hang Glider|link=Return of the Hang Glider External links * BFDI source files Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:Jacknjellify